Recently, with the development of digital technologies, various types of electronic devices such as a mobile communication terminal, a smart phone, a table, a Personal Computer (PC), a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic organizer, a notebook, a wearable device, or the like are widely used. The electronic devices have developed to a mobile convergence stage including functions of other devices. For example, the electronic devices may provide a communication function such as a voice telephony and a video telephony, a message transmission/reception function such as a Short Message Service (SMS)/Multimedia Message Service (MMS), an e-mail, or the like, an electronic organizer function, an image capturing function, a broadcast playback function, a video playback function, a music playback function, an Internet function, a messenger function, a game function, a Social Networking Service (SNS) function, or the like.
The electronic devices are designated in various forms. One of the forms may be a wearable electronic device.